Letters to the 49th state
by Kit-Usa
Summary: Hello I am Annie or Anya Braginski-Jones,depends on whos country i am in.. but please I need your support as I deal with stupid siblings and crazy families *yoai maybe implied*
1. Chapter 1

Privet, kak dela, or Hello how are you in English. I am Alaska 49 state of the United States of America.

Sadly, right now I need letters from you guys because my "siblings" are assholes (except for Hawaii) and my two fathers are fighting over my custody….

Not only that I can't go hunting or camping with my uncle Mattie because he is out with some albino… Damn I need your support so review or Pm to send me a message.

Uvidimsya pozzhe! Or Bye see you later!

Anya (Annie) Baginski-Jones


	2. Response to Anonymous

From Anonymous

I'm sorry that your siblings are assholes sweetie. Is Massachusetts good to you at least? If not, I'll kick His/her ass for you, my state knows better. Anyways, your parents are Russia and America, oui? Just remember that they are fighting over your custody because they love you so much. So, Canada's going out with Prussia? Well, try to be nice, I mean, Prussia's not even a country anymore, so that must make him very depressed. But if your uncle makes him happy, then Canada's doing a very good thing for him. As well as other things, ohonhonhon.~ Just try and remember that. But if it really gets to you, try opening up to Canada about wanting to spend more time with him. And if he says no, then tell him that everybody forgets about you being a state and that makes you very sad. That will probably have the pity effect for Canada, so you can try that too. Hang in there ma ami, you can make it! Try to make new friends. There's always Britain and France. Your uncle knew them, non? It would help to try and make new friends to spend time with as well. I'm rooting for you, Alaska!

Thanks for your concern.

*Sighs* Massachusetts… I don't talk to her much only when I wake up in some strange circle in her basement were her and Virginia are yelling at each other over some book, they are nice, it is New York that comes over is when things goes bad. Jerk . *Calms down*

My parents though are going to go to another cold war if they don't start acting like civilized human beings! I love them too it is just…. *Head desk*

Yes, that is what I think, that man is not a Nation but a micro nation like Sealand! I am a state! Call me jealous but I use to hunt with Mattie, Kumajirou and Bill (my moose), all the time because that we bonded. I played hockey and ate pancakes with him, now I have to share.. Sure he could be a nice guy, and can use a gun and hunt, but his ego is like the size of Texas! Depressed is not the word I would use for that guy. Trust me I tried to get along with him, but he is mad a Dad (America) because Uncle Mattie gets beaten up and forgotten (I am still trying to get to Cuba to give him a piece of my mind) and still has a grudge on Father Russia. The last one is the main reason on why it is hard to make friends. (Aunt Nat is another variable)

England and France? I could try for some reason Dad is always making fun of England, he says I am not allowed to eat his cooking and Canada says he is not very comfortable with me talking alone with France… I heard he has good food though… Maybe Switerland and I will get along *thinks of all of my weapons*

Also My friends Beijing and Hawaii… Well Hawaii is hard to get to and Beijing is going through a bit of a pollution problem…

Once again thank for rooting for me,

Alaska out!


	3. Reply to Klara and Beijing

Hello! I am back from my short trip to the aurora! Now to answer Mail!

Klara:

Hey, I can understand why Canada does not want you spending time with France... he is not the best of influences. I think you should spend more time with Brittan, America cannot always tell you what to do. Have you tryed hanging with Washington and Oregon? I don't know but maybe you all would get along, having alot common. Hope you feel better /:)

Is France really that bad? I thought he raised Uncle Mattie? And Uncle Mat is fine… But I think I will try hanging out with England he seems nice… I wonder if his cooking is as bad as the thirteen say it is?

Also I know that America has no control over me, I was actually excited when my dad told me that I was free. I love my father but I like the sound of freedom.

Washington and Oregan… Well they are nice but we don't always see "eye to eye". The northern states and I are civil. But the southern and eastern states? Now that is a problem-kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol….

Sorry I digress to my Russian side. Well thank you for writing and cheering me up!

With love Alaska!

Next letter!

Dear Alaska

America came over and filled my Mother's room with these things called 'girl scout cookies' He was pretty pissed...

-Beijing

BEJING! MY FRIEND! Da~ How is your Letters holding up?

(/s/ 8066660/1/Letters_to_Beijing) (Add to the normal address)

And did dad really come over? WHY DID HE NOT TAK ME? I haven't seen you or Lilo!

So have you taken up on my request to come over? I hope you are faring well!

With love

Alaska


	4. To my Canadian cousins!

Dear Alaska,

Ottawa here saying, 'I wan't Prussia to get away from Papa!'

I know Prussia does need some love and stuff, but Papa can do better then someone who calls himself awesome all the time and uses his pet bird to spy on people. I've seen him do it! I have my sources...

I've been making plans with Hong Kong and Egypt. We should be able to pair Prussia off with someone else, then Papa will be free to hang out with you while the three of us find someone more worthy of Papa's love.

The plan is going to be perfect and- ack...

Sorry about her. This is Toronto. Just so you know. Lillian(Ottawa) just ate a LOT of sweets. So she's very hyper and I'm surprised she was able to type all that with no spelling mistakes.

When she gets hyper she makes up all these crazy plans for things. The last plan involved: Kumajirou, Maple, feathers, England's magic, and some Tulips. It wasn't pretty.

Anyway if you would like, you can hunt with us...*Looks towards Ottawa who is running around on the ceiling* Actually, just hunt with me. Less chance of damage.

From your cousins,

Lillian Williams(AKA Ottawa) and

Remus Williams(AKA Toronto)

Hello Cousins!

Well that is sad…. I would have helped with the plan... I am a bit sad, but the last plan… I am interested in why you need Matt's pet?

But ok, I would love to hunt with you guys sometimes… but no candy for Lillian… you knw the more the merrier!  
I am sorry it took so long to reply! Beijing and mama(America) did this ridiculous plan to try and figure out if Mr. China was gay… and then find him a lover, it worked out... Somewhat, we hooked him up with Korea. I was with Papa(Russia) he wanted to see what Mr. China was doing but we started to play tag with the others… then realized it was not tag at all…But anyway I was dragged into the plan… Remus I think it would be smart to never let my Mama and Ottowa get together and come up with a plan…*Shivers* But yes we should have a hunting trip! Let's get in contact soon!  
Your cousin  
Anya/Annie


	5. To my Hawaiian sister!

**SUMMER BREAK!  
I only own Anya... Damn it why can't i own hetalia?**

Dear Alaska

Aloha guess who… It's me Hawaii! It's been a long time and everything. I keep on getting visited from dad and he won't leave me alone about not eating a burger. I mean that thing is full of grease who would want to eat it. Not me thank you very much and why don't you visit any more I want to see you...I want to see anyone other then california all day she is such a snob I hate her so much she thinks she is the best. Oh dads back gotta go bye!

From,

Hawaii

* * *

Hawaii!

Oh I miss you so much! I am sorry about dad… He sometimes comes over and pesters me too… Papa is not much different with pondering on why I don't join his… mafia? Yeah I think that was it… I don't understand what is so amazing about hamburgers… I agree, grease fill messes that don't help you energy or are they good for your body… Unless it is the fresh grilled ones Texas makes during our… family reunions, but apparently the rest of America loves them… I too want to see you! I need to fly down there, gas is sorta expensive but I will visit you soon! No matter what! Is California giving you trouble again? I told you that crazy b***h is jealous, her surf is not as good as yours and people want to visit you more than her. Tell dad I said hi and to come and pick me up! I need to see you!

Your sister,

Annie :D


	6. To my canadian cousins part 2

Hi Cousin Anya,

Lillian: It was a brilliant plan. I would cover Kuma with Maple and feathers, then use Mr. England's magic to turn Kuma into a really big bird. Kuma was susposed to sneak up on Gilbird and ea- capture him. I forgot what the Tulips were for...  
Remus: The plan would have never worked! Remember how Kuma wouldn't stand still? I had to clean up that mess!  
Lillian: Hmmm... Hunting trip, but no candy. Candy, but can't go hunting. I'm conflicted.  
Remus: Mr. China and Korea? I wouldn't have paired those two together.*is a yaoi fan* I wonder if Mr. Japan or Ms. Hungary have any pictures...*daydreams*  
Remus: Ahem*blushes from the daydream*, Anyway let's make sure America and my sister are never in a room together. I'll also make those plans for the hunting trip and if Lillian is going to join us. Any of your siblings want to come with?

Lillian(Ottawa) and

Remus(Toronto)

PS(from Lillian): We should ask Hong Kong and Egypt to come. We would need adult supervision. They are adults, right?

* * *

Hello~  
… Beibei and I have some pictures*rummages through suitcase*, but am sure Mr. Japan was hidden somewhere… *smiles* I didn't know you were a fan of yaoi Remus~  
Lillian, I actually think the plan is good but don't you think caging the bird and luring the Prussian out deep into the forest and leave him for the moose and bears a lot simpler and alot more funny don't you think? *small dark giggle* We should contact Hong Kong and Egypt, I know just how to win HK over too! *giggle*. I agree though my mama and Lillian would not be a good pair... I am not sure though... maybe i could ask the siblings that aren't jerks to me all the time...  
Your cousin  
Anya


	7. to my canadian cousins part 3

Hi Cousin Anya,

Remus: *eyes wide at the thought of actual pictures* W-Well you never asked before. There was also never any yaoi going on nearby whenever you visited, so...

Lillian: What a great idea! I could also get Kari, my pet Lynx, and her lynx friends to help. *joins in with a dark cackle*

Remus: I'll contact Gupta then. Maybe I should contact Iceland as well. I heard from my sources that he and Hong Kong were friends.*is thinking of making the HongIce pairing a reality*

From your cousins,

Lillian and Remus

PS(from Lillian):Oh my! Big Brother is getting into his 'Matchmaker Mode.'(not as serious as 'Hockey Mode') I'll be the first to admit that he comes up with much better plans then I do.*is not completely in denile about her plan making abilities* I give Iceland and Hong Kong less then a week before Remus'  
plan(s) work.

* * *

Cousins,  
*pouts* I guess that is true…*Smiles evilly* that sound positively delightful! Oh that Prussian Bastard will never know what hit him!  
Also Lillian I agree, where was he when we were trying to figure out if Mr. China was gay? OH! Maybe I will bring Beijing! *Blushes at thought but smiles brightly and blush fades*He needs the fresh air, he get sick from his pollution and opium… second thought never mind, he will put me in a dress again… But please do it soon! Papa is coming over to talk to my mama; Papa means Belarus and Auntie Belarus means her capitol Minsk! Alexsi is my cousin and has a strange idea we need to be together… Something about strong babies *cries abit* It is so strange! I mean it is really wrong that auntie want papa but I guess the Apple doesn't fall far from the crazy incest desire tree… PLEASE LET THS BE SOON!  
Anya  
PS(to Lillian) I am surprised you would think Remus would want to keep his papa in a yaoi pairing….

**Squee! I love you reviews guys! It makes me feel soo happy!  
Sadly i still only own Anya... and Minsk unless someone has a Minsk oc and reviews... untill then i own my version of minsk!**


	8. To the Fellow border state

Someone who knows how you feel

Excuse me? Stupid? Now, you know I totally agree about Ohio, but ME? STUPID?

Look, Alaska... I know you had a bad upbringing due to Russia, but you ARE one of us. You're a State, and States always stick together.

- From a fellow Canadian Border State

* * *

_Fellow Canadian Border State_

*sighs* Um well, I am unsure if I should be insulted or not… My Papa is not a bad influence… ok maybe a bit but still I did not get the warmest welcoming when I entered as a state. I remember the countless teasing, some of the east coast (New York) still tease me about being an Icebox… I mean.. *Shifts uncomfortably* mama won custody of me to be in the family, to be free and live in the home of the brave and yet I am stuck from the rest of you and am teased… Sure some of you have lightened up and reached out to me; Hawaii and only a few "brave" states (as New York puts it) that visits my land from _my own siblings_… I would like to hang out with you but you all think I am some crazy child or something, _because_ of My Papa( you didn't even put in your name)! I have noticed some of you are careful around me, no matter how much you try to hide it! Hawaii and Nevada don't treat me like that… so…. I don't know…. I… whatever...I want to be part of the family…  
Annie

**I hope I didn't insult anyone! But this is how my Anya feels about the rest of the states...but yeah... I actully liked this review it opened up anya a bit for you guys and i want to thank the writer publicly for this!  
Damn still own nothing...**


	9. My dearest siser Colorado

Hi, sis.

You wouldn't happen to know where Antarctica went, would you? I need to talk to him about something.

By the way, you're an Aunt. I just gave birth to twins, one of which personifies the entire Rocky Mountain range. The other personifies either Colorado Springs, Durango, or an Antarctic research Base.

So, how are you?

Your caring Sister,

Colorado

* * *

Dear sister Colorado,  
*blinks* What? *reads over* I am… an Aunt? HUH? Who is the fath-…. it is Antarctica… I feel a bit stupid… but an AUNT? *Hyperventilates a bit, takes a second and calms down and smiles stupidly* SWEET! No, I have not seen the continent.. I-I can call Beijing or some of the other capitols or talk to Remus and Lillian (Toronto and Ottowa) and their "sources" It will take a bit… but I will find him if you don't first! Good luck with the kids! I can babysit any time! Especially since they are the colder climate personifications! I handle the cold quite well as you know!  
I am quite well, thank you for asking Minsk has not been stalking me… but how are you? Your new kids? AH! How did mama react that he is a grandpa?

With best wishes, love and congratulations

Alaska/ Annie  
**XD well that was fun! Oh poor Annie... she is so young and confused  
*sits in emo courner* WHY CAN"T I FIND INSPIRATION FOR MY OHER STORIES! *Cries***


	10. To my canadian cousins part 4

Cousin Anya,

Lillian: Yeah! Prussia is going down!

Remus: I didn't know about Mr. China. Why Japan and Hungary didn't contact me I don't know.

Lillian and Remus: Come over here quick! We will protect you from Alexsi!

Remus: Egypt said he can come. Iceland is trying to convince Denmark not to come with him.

From your cousins,

Lillian and Remus

PS(from Remus): I do want Papa in a yaoi pairing. Just as long as it isn't Prussia.*has the same feelings towards Prussia as Lillian* Thing is, I don't know who to pair Papa with.

* * *

Dear Cousins,

I WILL BE OVER SOON! NEED TO PLAN ESCAPE!

Yes! We shall take him down! Russian and Canadian style! Also I doubt they would have I don't think anything happened, Beibei even inform me and mama that Mr. China is still in deed a virgin, Amazing right? Denmark? Why not just convince Norway to "Distract" him?

Also who should we trust to have Uncle Mattie?

Fellow freezing cousin,

Anya

**I AM NOT DEAD! MWHAHAHH! I own nothing but Anya and charcters that in my mind e.o**


End file.
